Six Tales of Six Night Stands
by Super Racer
Summary: Let's just say that the Mane 6 and their respective coltfriends... Done somethings in bed... Story is FULLY. NOT. MINE. But I had permission to post it from , of course, it takes place after Equestria Girls, and maybe after "Three's a crowd" I don't know. You guys will have to discover, besides, this is my first MLP FiM story HERE at , yeah! IMMA BRONY!
1. Magical Lust

**_Reminder: I do not own MLP FiM, nor characters, NOR_ _STORY._**

* * *

The Crystal Empire is a perfect place to take a breather when ponies need a break from business. That's why Twilight enjoys visiting from time to time. It also helps that she has connections with Cadance as well as being a princess herself, so she gets to stay inside the palace whenever she deem it necessary. It was stressful trying to maintain the lifestyle of a princess sometimes, and the stress of her new position often left her frustrated and pent up. She would often find escape in her stack of books, but even they lost their novelty after a period of time. Twilight wanted something different, something more substantial.

Twilight sat on the bedroom bed reading through her book for the umpteenth time. There wasn't a novel, thesaurus, manual, or guide that she hadn't already been through, and her options were becoming limited. And while she did enjoy reading, she had a feeling that she was missing something, something to make her feel more alive. Something that made her feel…like a wanted mare.

Twilight sighed, closing the book that she had just finished.

"I just don't understand," she stated to herself, leaving her room to walk around the halls of the Crystal Empire. "I have my friends, I've gotten used to this position, but I still don't feel complete!"

The lavender mare trotted down the narrow halls, groaning in frustration at not being able to figure out her own emotions.

"What is it that I'm looking for!"

She was thrown back, interrupting her train of thought. As she plopped to the ground, she looked up and noticed what she bumped into was a wall of flesh. A toned, golden colt stood above her, smiling softly at the princess, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"You sure do have a funny way of saying hello," Flash laughed extending a hoof. Her face turned a hint of red as the stallion pulled her back on her feet.

"Oh, uh hello, Flash," she said, trying her best not to stumble over her words. She couldn't explain why, but Flash Sentry had an effect on her. Every time she came in contact with him, whether it was by accident or just a casual meeting, she always felt butterflies build in her stomach.

"So, um, how is guarding the castle going?"

"Going alright, I guess," he responded, smirking. "Your brother got me working the load recently. Something about new recruits needing to prove their skills or something."

"Sorry to hear that," Twilight responded, able to make the conversation without sounding too nervous. "My brother can take his job a little too seriously sometimes."

"Yeah, he admitted that too," Flash stated, smiling widely. "Says he gets it from you!"

"What!" Twilight exclaimed in embarrassment. "How does he get that from me? I never take my job too seriously?"

"He told me about that little rage fit when you couldn't find a friendship report."

Twilight face was completely flushed. "He... he told you about that?"

"In full details."

"Let's see if I ever tell him anything personal again." Twilight harrumphed, causing Flash Sentry to laugh. "Anyway, he hasn't been working you that hard right?"

"Well not really, but ever since the last incident, our shifts have gotten longer. Sometimes, I find myself working from the beginning hours of the day into the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Twilight frowned.

"Nah, it's fine." He waved it off. "Though I have been kind of stressed lately; nothing that you should concern yourself with though."

"Well, if you would like…" Twilight found herself blushing again. Okay, this should be easy. Just be nice and offer him some easy relaxation.

The guard in question gave her an amused look, waiting for her to finish up her sentence.

"…If you would like, I could offer to ease some of your tension."

Flash's eyes widened at the offer, his cheeks reddening as well. "Wh… what are you implying?"

_What am I implying?_ "I… um… just offered you wanted to lose some of that stress," Twilight answered, tapping her front hooves together. Twilight's face was completely red at this point. "If you want, I can help you with that sometime tonight when you are off duty."

Flash rubbed the top of his helmet and turned his head slightly away from Twilight. "Well, I'm flattered that you would make that offer, but I don't want you to do anything you would regret or…"

Twilight looked a little puzzled by his statement. _What does he mean he doesn't want me to regret it?_

"It's no problem, really," Twilight insisted. "I mean, you are really nice colt. Everypony needs someone to help them unwind every now and then, especially one as handsome as…"

Twilight covered her mouth after realizing what she had let slip from her mouth. She felt her heart stop and a bead of sweat trickled down her face.

"So, that's how you really think about me?" Flash Sentry asked, slightly blushing. Twilight just nodded with her hooves still on her mouth.

"And this isn't just you having pity on me right?" Twilight shook her head, relieving Flash a little. "Well that does change things," he smiled warmly at her. "I think I might just take you up on that offer. It's been a while since I got a load off, and you are cute…"

_Oh my Celestia! He thinks I'm cute!_

"… I wouldn't mind easing your tensions, too." His tone sounded slightly suggestive, causing Twilight to look slightly confused. However, she already had his company for the night. She didn't want to ruin it on some silliness.

"Um, thanks," she replied awkwardly. "So, um, my room after you get done with work?"

Flash Sentry took off his helmet and bowed before Twilight. "It's a date then! I'll knock on your door when I'm off and ready. I'm looking forward to it!"

The orange colt put his helmet back on and returned to his duties, passing a shocked Twilight by. She stood there with a satisfied grin on her face, happy with the earful she received.

"So, he thinks I'm cute," she said to herself, smiling. She was extremely happy that he accepted her offer to help ease his tensions. Though, now that she thought about it, there seemed to be some kind of miscommunication between them.

_I don't want you to do anything that you would regret…_ repeated his voice in her head, until another statement found its way into her conscious.

_It's been a while since I got a load off…_

"What in the world did I offer him?"

Twilight sorted out her books to find the one she needed.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

She frantically went through the assortment of books she had, pushing aside any that seemed unnecessary.

"Ah, here it is!" She finally found the book she needed and pulled it from the pile.

"How to Speak to Colts!" she read. "And Spike said this wouldn't be a good book for me to read!"

She skimmed through the pages, glancing through every page looking up information about what she said.

"How To Attract Your Colt? No. Etiquette of a Lady? No…"

Flipping the pages, she eventually got to something that might offer her some clues.

"Your Words Sway a Stallion: What Your Words Mean. This looks like it could be some help!" Twilight read the different quotes and lines that mares would use on stallions. Signals that they wanted to get married, signals for wanting a date and so on. However, after about three pages of quotes, she failed to find what she was looking for.

"Is it not in this book? I could have sworn that I saw something along the lines of what I said when I last read it."

She glanced even further and noticed what she was looking for.

"When you tell a colt that you can 'ease their tension', 'let them relax', or offer them to meet up with you at night, you are signaling to the colt that you want to… MATE WITH HIM!?"

Twilight dropped the book on the bed. She was in near panic, blushing and sweating wildly.

"He believes I want to have sex with him!"

Her wings spread out in full display, refusing to retract even as Twilight tried to push them in.

"And just when I thought I had gotten used to these!"

Twilight began pacing around her room, with her wings still exposed. She felt panic rising as she trotted around constantly.

"Oh Celestia! He's coming here tonight expecting… that!" she exclaimed. "I could just tell him it was a misunderstanding! Yeah, I'll do that! I said things the wrong way and meant something else. I don't really want to have sex with him…"

She stopped dead in her tracks and and began to blush madly.

"But… he is a nice gentlecolt, and I did say something was missing…" Twilight began to access the situation, considering her feelings towards the stallion and her own desires. "Maybe… maybe I do want this."

Twilight felt arousal build up inside her. Her body tingled at the thought of making love with her crush and her wings stiffened even more. She made a mental note to learn how to manage that.

"But I don't know a thing about having sex with a colt. I could ask Rarity what she knows… no, what does that sound like? 'Hey Rarity! Since you have more experience with sleeping with other ponies, why not throw some of that knowledge my way?!'"

Twilight sighed, trying very hard to figure out a way to make it through the night without embarrassing herself.

"Maybe they have a book about that in the library around here," she thought to herself. As she tried to leave her room, she was stopped by the length of her wings preventing her from exiting the room.

"I'm really considering getting these things clipped."

As the sun went down, Twilight's anticipation went up. She spent all afternoon in the library looking for any kind of sex aid that would help her get through the night. She only found one though, and she didn't have too much time to read it thoroughly.

"Keeping Things Vanilla: Casual Sex Guide?" she read aloud in the confines of her room. "This might come in handy."

Twilight's face flushed with every descriptive way the book detailed sexual intercourse. Her wings tried to spread out once more, but they were restrained by bands that Twilight had placed on them.

"You're not going to embarrass me tonight!" The wings were attempting to break through the bands, but with no such luck. With her wings restricted, that was one issue that Twilight didn't have to worry about. Now it was who was going to be showing up at her door at any moment.

"I don't have too much time! I have to at least have most of what is supposed to happen before Flash gets…" She heard a light tap on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello, it's me, Flash. Are you here, Twilight?"

There was no turning back now. It was now or never for Twilight… and she needed it now, regardless of how prepared she actually was.

"Coming!" She went towards the door and unlocked it. Pushing it open, she found Flash Sentry standing before her. He was out of his uniform. They exchanged glances for a few moments, almost to the point of awkwardness.

"Um, come in," Twilight invited, giggling nervously. The colt walked into sizable room and looked around in the interior. He looked back at Twilight, noticing her wings were constricted.

"Hey, Twilight, any reason why your wings are bound together like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, causing the lavender mare to blush slightly.

"Well… um, they kind of get in the way sometimes, so I wanted them to stay down so they wouldn't interrupt our… you know."

"Makes sense," he responded with a light giggle, scratching his mane and looking at Twilight. "So, um, you ready or do you need some time to…"

"No, we can go ahead and start if you want," she interrupted a little too frantically, causing the situation to get even more awkward than it needed. They stood there for several painfully long seconds before Twilight decided to speak up. "Um, do you mind leading?"

"Not at all, princess," Flash cooed playfully. "Not at all."

Flash made an advance on Twilight, looking at her with passion, wrapping his hooves around her.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" he asked softly staring into her lavender eyes.

"Yes," was all that Twilight could manage to squeak out, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Then I guess I'll make the advances tonight."

Flash leaned in closer to Twilight and pressed his lips against hers. Twilight felt as if her chest would burst as he forced his tongue into her, looking for entry. Twilight opened hers in order to let the foreign tongue invade her mouth. Flash moved his around, trying to dance inside of Twilight's mouth, but her inexperience made his attempts futile.

Ok, I think I read about this briefly. Just circle your tongue around his. Simple!

Twilight moved her tongue around in a circular motion, getting a taste of Flash's breath. She was getting heavily aroused by the act, her wings threatening to break through the bands she tied around her. Flash however, was giggling softly in her mouth, causing the pleasure to die down a bit. They broke the kiss for air, a single string of saliva holding. Twilight panted heavily, causing Flash to laugh softly.

"Wh… what's so funny?" Twilight asked, still blushing deeply.

"I just found it cute how you were out of breath by one short kiss," he chuckled, causing Twilight to look down in embarrassment.

"Don't look so glum, princess. I'm sure you'll do better in our next activity. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

His voice was husky, making Twilight shiver. Flash streaked his tongue along her nape, eliciting a small moan from Twilight. She was melting under Flash's touch, and wanted more. In fact, she wanted to get to the part that was supposed to feel really good.

"Um, Flash," the lavender mare moaned, "as much as I like this, can we move on to the… well… you know."

Flash gave an amused smile, giving Twilight's neck one last wet peck. "Looks like somepony's in a hurry huh? Well, it would be impolite to keep the princess waiting."

Twilight thought about what the book said.

_Look and act seductive to draw your stallion in. Just have to look and act sexy! How hard could that be?_

Twilight tried her best to give her best seducing stare, half-lidding her eyes and giving a soft, awkward smile. "Well, follow me to the bed, handsome."

She turned her back to him and trotted towards her bed, swaying her hips hypnotically for added effect. She moved clumsilly at some points while shaking her posterior and even tripped over herself at some points, trying to rebound before Flash noticed.

Flash, although puzzled on why Twilight was being so stiff and ungraceful, found her attempts to be quite cute and arousing… arousing enough to leave him stiff as he followed the inexperienced mare to the bed.

Twilight leaned on the bed and raised her assets, leaving her vulva exposed to the colt before her.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," Twilight stated, still tense and nervous about what was to come. She barely had time to prepare for the act. All she had was info she read in the book before he arrived at her doorsteps.

Flash hoisted himself so that he was in position to penetrate her, and put his front hooves around her waist.

"At any point this starts to hurt, let me know and I'll stop," he whispered, receiving a quick nod in response.

With the confirmation, Twilight prepared for Flash's entry. She gasped as she felt his erection poke against her sex. With a little extra push, he fully entered her wet cave, forcing a loud, shocked gasp to escape Twilight.

"You okay?" Flash asked before continuing on.

"Y... yes. You can continue," she responded, her head buried into her covers.

Flash stroked her back and began moving rhythmically, pumping in and out of her slick vulva.

_This actually feels good!_ she thought as her wings struggled to break the binding straps forced on them. _So at this point, I'm supposed to moan out his name and beg for more. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard._

"Oh, oh!" Twilight moaned. "Oh, Flash, yes!"

Flash looked puzzled. There was something off about her.

"Yes, more! I want more!"

Her words felt emotionless, scripted. It was as if she was forcing it.

"Um, Twilight?" he began, still slapping against Twilights backside. "What are you doing?"

"What does it… oh… sound like?" she replied grunting every time Flash pounds against her. "I'm moaning because… ah… you feel so good in…. oooh…. inside me!"

He raised an eyebrow at this, but kept going and just accepted it. Twilight felt too good for him to argue with her. Twilight kept her forced robotic moans going, but to no effect on Flash.

_It's not working! He doesn't seem to find it anymore sexier than before. Not only that, but I feel funny…_

The sounds of their activity filled the air. Flash picked up the pace, leaving wet, slapping sounds echoing inside the room. Twilight's arousal rose more, and she felt a tingling feeling well up inside her.

"Oh… Flash!" she shouted as she was pushed over the edge.

"Finally, something genuine!" Flash teased as he felt a warm stream of liquids coat his girth. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened.

"No no no!" Twilight repeatedly wailed, making Flash concerned.

"What's wrong Twilight?" he asked, stopping all together but still positioned inside of her.

"I went too quick! This wasn't supposed to happen that fast!"

Flash rolled his eyes. The situation was silly to say the least.

"It's your first time. I don't expect you to go too long without an orgasm," he reassured Twilight, rubbing the back of her mane playfully.

"But… when I read about sex, it said the average time before a mare orgasms is three minutes! I couldn't even last one!" She pouted and folded her front hooves folded.

"Book?"

"I read this before you got here in hopes that I wouldn't make an ass out of myself." She levitated the book to Flash and opened it so he could read it. "Guess I didn't do such a good job."

As he skimmed through the book, he couldn't help but let out a hefty laugh. Twilight looked a little frustrated by this. "I don't see anything funny about this!" she roared, losing any arousal she had before.

"Oh, sorry," he replied still chuckling. "It's just… well… was this the reason that you were being so awkward and stiff?"

Twilight nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do otherwise."

Flash let out a soft chuckle and leaned into Twilight, pushing himself a little deeper as he did so.

"Just let me handle the rest," he whispered. "You don't have to do anything but enjoy."

Flash picked off where he left off, though slower than before in order for her to readjust to it. Twilight tried to loosen up and enjoy what was to come. A wave of pleasure hit her as Flash thrusted his pelvis at a rapid rate, made easier by the slick juices Twilight had produced.

The wave of pleasure had returned to both. Twilight bit down on her lower lip to hold back her moans. She was in a world of bliss, letting the stallion of her dreams pound away at her. Even though the beginning was awkward, she was starting to see how it was paying off.

"Hey, Twilight, you know how you tied your wings together?"

"Yeah," Twilight said. "Why do you…"

Before she could finish the question, her wings shot open, erect and stiff.

"Oh for the love of Celestia!" she shouted with her wings now on full display.

"Looks like you aren't the only one getting turned on by all of this," Flash cooed, grunting as he quickened the pace even more. Twilight, despite her brief agitation, was reaching a second orgasm.

"Flash! I don't think I can… ah…"

Her moans were more genuine than before. Flash was starting to enjoy this more than the mare he was mounting.

"Think you can hold on for a few more seconds?" Flash asked, grunting a little as he felt himself reaching a climax as well. "I want to… oh… finish with you!"

Twilight tried to hold her orgasm a little while longer to match up with Flash's, pressing her hooves into the mattress to hold off the urge to release another stream of liquids on Flash's phallus. However, no matter how hard she tried, the urge became too strong.

"Flash.. I can't… AHHHH!"

Being pushed over the edge, she released a second flow, panting and riding out her orgasm as much as she could.

"Well… uhh… you didn't miss by too MUUUCH!"

With a final grunt, Flash forced the rest of his girth inside of Twilight. His organ spurting out the sticky substance inside of Twilight, who seemed shocked that he was shooting his warm seed inside of her. Still panting and sweating, Flash collapsed on top of Twilight with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh I needed that." Flash sighed, still smiling. "Thanks for the offer again, Twilight. Outside of your early awkwardness, I'd say this was pretty good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But why did you ejaculate inside of me?" she questioned. "What if I get pregnant because of this?"

"Well it was either in you, or on top of you, and I'm pretty sure you're not that type of mare."

"That still doesn't make me less concerned about the possibility of unwanted pregnancy!" Twilight angrily responded.

"You should be fine. I took a contraceptive before I came here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Twilight calmed down and smirked softly. "Well look at you, taking the initiative," Twilight teased, causing a warm smile to form across Flash's face.

"Well one of us had to. The other spent all day reading a book about how to have sex, and utterly failed at it."

Flash's comment rewarded him with a pillow to the face.

"Oh ha ha! Not all of us are the sex experts!"

The two sat in silence, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms and replaying in their minds what had just happened. It was the first peaceful non-awkward moment they had that night.

"So, plan on making these offers in the near future?" Flash teased.

"After tonight's fiasco, I think I'll want to read up more on this subject before I do this again," Twilight stated, smiling widely.

Flash just rolled his eyes playfully and rested his head atop of hers.

"Whatever you say, princess. Whatever you say…"

* * *

**_Next chapter: Rarity (I'm making by species, Unicorns first, Earth ponies next, and finally, Pegasi_**


	2. (Un)Dressing Sex

_To those who thought Rarity would be with Spike..._

_NOPE!_

* * *

It was near closing time at the boutique. The alabaster mare began storing the dresses that didn't sell and preparing to close shop. The past week has been slow for Rarity; barely anypony had bought her designs, leaving her income a lot to be desired. Being the determined fashionista she was, she did not lose hope.

"Well another bad day for sales," Rarity sighed stocking up her materials. "Oh well; there's always tomorrow! I'm almost positive that things will start looking up tomorrow." There was a hint of doubt in her voice. She lowered her head and looked glumly. She wanted to believe that things would turn around, but the sales didn't fit the ideal thought.

She heard a faint bell chime, signaling somepony had walked into the boutique. She didn't bother to turn around as she assumed it was another customer.

"I'm sorry, but I am closing up shop for the day. Please leave your patronage for another day."

"Oh, so you don't want to have a little chat with me?"

The voice sounded faintly familiar. Rarity turned around to see the mustached stallion with a blue slick mane looking directly at her.

"Well, if you don't have the time, I can always come back at a later date."

"No!" Rarity stated all too desperately. She coughed realizing how she sounded. "Um, please sit down. It's nice to meet you again, Fancy."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Rarity," he replied, taking his hat off out of respect. "Though I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here at this time of night."

"Well I was trying to avoid being rude, but that did cross my mind."

Fancy Pants trotted closer to Rarity, giving her a smug smile and pressing his nose against hers. She leaned back, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the lack of space she was receiving.

"Um, Fancy? What are you…"

Fancy pressed his lips against Rarity, causing her to gasp in shock. Fancy tried to slither his tongue inside of her but was rejected by Rarity, who proceeded to push him off of her.

"What are you doing, Fancy?" Rarity questioned frantically. "What in Equestria drove you to do that?!"

"My longing for you." Fancy smiled wryly. Rarity's eyes widened at his response. "I want you, Ms. Rarity, and I want you now."

Rarity tried to regain her composure, tossing her hair to the side a taking a deep breath. "Don't you already have a wife? What are you doing trying to woo a common pony such as myself?"

The lustful stallion frowned a bit. "She, well, hasn't been putting out much recently, and a stallion has his needs…"

Rarity eternally rolled her eyes at Fancy's explanation.

"And after exhausting most of the other mares in Canterlot, I went to the most sophisticated pony I could think of… you."

Although flattered by his honeyed words, she gave him a scowling look.

"So you come all the way down here, and dare think that I would have relations with you like some kind of harlot just because you did that with the other mares in Canterlot!?" Rarity scolded, offended. "Well I refuse to partake in your little habit, and there's no way you're going to coerce me into doing it!"

"Not even two thousand bits?"

"That's right, not even…. wh-what?"

"You didn't think I would come here expecting you to have sex with me for free, did you?" Fancy Pants reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a check. He gave it to Rarity so she could analyze it and confirm its legitimacy. "From what I can see, this chunk of change could potentially help you out."

Rarity was stuck in a hard position. On one hoof, she wanted to keep her dignity. She hadn't done anything like that to anypony outside of a relationship since her school years. She would feel like a whore, a prostitute even. On the other hoof, that was a large sum of money. That kind of money doesn't come by often, especially all at once.

"Well, I don't really know," Rarity stated hesitantly. Fancy could see her discomfort and walked closer to her, trying his best to ease her concerns.

"I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want to. In fact, I'm not going to be too specific about what I want you to do. I was just giving you a proposition. If you don't want this, I will promptly leave and find another mare to mate with. However, since I find you the most elegant in this town, I thought I'd come here first and see if you would partake. Also, it's not like you won't get paid."

Rarity looked at the check again and bit her lip. As disgusting as the proposition was, she couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"You're saying it doesn't matter what I do, as long as you get off?" she asked sheepishly. Fancy Pants nodded and smiled softly. Rarity thought for a moment, considering her options.

_Well I could just blow him and get it over with. No, that's the most unladylike thing to do with someone. I bet he expects me to allow him to take me too. Probably has a condom on him right now, the smug bastard. I would love to wipe that grin off his face. Maybe smack him with my hooves for even considering…._

A light bulb went through Rarity's head. She looked at Fancy Pants devilishly and put a hoof against his chin, causing him to smile widely.

"Wait down here. I'll get prepared," Rarity cooed, flicking her hooves and walking towards her stairway.

Rarity rummaged through her drawers, going through all of her belongings searching for what she needed.

"Where is it?" she asked herself. "I could have sworn I left it in one of these drawers." She searched through all her jewelry and clothing until all that was left was her lingerie. She dug through her various panties before finding a soft, squishy item deep within her drawer.

"Ah ha!" She used her magic to lift up the cylinder item. The inside was soft, yet tight enough for the purposes Rarity needed it for.

"Pinkie, you are a lifesaver!" Rarity's face was absolutely glowing after finding an alternative solution. "She used to use this thing on other colts during her late night parties. She said she'd give it to me just in case I find myself in a situation where I had my hooves full. Might as well use it in this situation."

She set the tool on top of her counter and pulled out a pair of her see through panties.

"Well if I'm not going to have sex with him, I might as well give him a show. It's the least I could do for the desperate colt." She giggled to herself pulling out her set of gold, diamond-shaped earrings and makeup, preparing for the night. "Besides, I wouldn't want him to think I'm shortchanging him."

Rarity spent a few minutes applying the makeup to her face and putting on her lingerie. The last thing to put on was her earrings, providing the extra touch to please her customer. When she was done, she went to the staircase.

"Oh Fancy, I'm ready!" Rarity cooed, beckoning the stallion to come to her room. "Come here if you want to play."

Fancy Pants obeyed her order as she turned around, showing her panties to lure him in. He followed her into the room with high anticipation. The room was lit with strawberry-scented candles, making the scene romantic and enticing. Rarity was splayed on the bed with her back turned to Fancy, shaking her hips rhythmically.

"So, big boy, I heard that your wife wasn't putting out and you were desperate for anything at this point." Rarity's voice dripped of seduction. Her words alone were turning the classy stallion on.

"Why yes, you are correct, Ms. Rarity," he responded coolly.

"Well then take a seat, young man," she cooed, patting her bed with her hoof. "We'll have to take care of that."

Fancy was allured by her feminine wiles, making his way towards the bed in anticipation. He got on and lied on his back, making sure his shaft was on display. It was already half erect from her seductive words.

"Well, I see someone ready to go," Rarity stated, staring at his sizable penis. Even though she wasn't interested in having intercourse with him, she blushed at its length. Fancy Pants picked up on this and smiled.

"Well, you definitely helped get it to where it needed to be," he responded, his erection fully shown. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

Rarity grinned smugly. Her horn began to glow as she levitated the object she planned on using over her. "Oh, something simple yet effective."

Fancy's grin started to die down on his face. His anticipation for physical contact with Rarity was completely shot down.

"So we're doing things the dry way, huh?" he dryly stated, drawing a giggle from the amused mare.

"Not exactly," Rarity replied with a sense of confidence. "I intend to milk your prize for everything its worth with this thing. And believe me, it's far from dry."

Fancy's expression didn't really change much. He was still unconvinced that this would equal the pleasure that only a mare could give. Rarity had to be more convincing if she wanted to win his cash.

"I know this seems disappointing, but didn't you say that your wife doesn't put out like she used to, and that anything was an improvement?"

"Well, I suppose I did but…"

"Trust me, this thing might look like a disappointing cock sleeve, but it'll have you blowing your load harder than a fire hydrant."

Wasn't her most tasteful set of words, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Alright, I give." Fancy submitted, lying on his back and relaxing again. "Do what you must."

The white mare smiled victoriously and licked around the hem of the sleeve. She used her saliva to moisten the toy, arousing the skeptical stallion even more. Rarity positioned herself towards Fancy's haunches, inches away from his penis and smiled haughtily.

"Brace yourself, big boy. Momma's gonna make you feel real good."

Rarity positioned the sleeve over Fancy's shaft and pressed it against it. The soft foam eagerly engulfed his girth as Rarity used her hooves to force it down. A small moan escaped Fancy's lips. She twisted the sleeve and jerked it up and down, simulating the motion of a vagina. Fancy Pants was breathing heavily. Rarity had the stallion in her grasp.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" she teased, giving a seductive pout while giving him a hoof job with the sleeve. "You seemed so sure that you wouldn't enjoy this as much as it seems you are now. I bet this feels better than half the pussy you received from other mares, doesn't it?"

Rarity blushed at her own words. She couldn't believe something so dirty was coming out of her mouth, though Fancy seemed to be enjoying her words on top of her service.

"It's… not half bad, honestly," he admitted, still breathing heavily at the pleasure he was receiving.

"Well, it's not quite over yet, darling. In fact, we're just getting started." She wrapped both of her front hooves on the sleeve that covered his cock and began to pump it up and down. She occasionally let her spit drip on Fancy's tip to keep the toy lubricated and slick. As the moans got higher in tone, her speed increased. She made sure to cover his entire shaft, the sleeve coating Fancy's schlong enough to make it nearly shine.

Rarity noticed the tip of Fancy Pants's penis was leaking pre-cum, meaning he was getting really close. She decided to take her activity to the next level, leaning towards his prize just enough to make him think she would wrap her lips around it. Instead, Rarity stopped just inches from it and blew hot air to tease him more.

"I bet you'd really like me to suck this giant cock of yours, wouldn't you?" she teased, denying him the pleasure. Fancy didn't say a word. He tried to stifle his moans and hold back his inevitable orgasm for a while longer.

Rarity's horn began to glow, its aura wrapping around the sleeve, continuing the motion. Fancy's cock twitched, verging on a climax. Rarity climbed on top of Fancy, turning her back to his face so he could see her see through panties. She once again leaned inches into his phallus, teasing him with the promise of oral fixation, while making sure her vulva was in clear view. She wiggled her bottom, sticking her tongue out for seductive effect.

"You wish you could touch this forbidden fruit, don't you?" she cooed, gyrating her hips hypnotically. "If only you could feel the pleasures my pussy could bring you. I'd have you howling for hours! But you can't have my fruit. You aren't allowed to have a taste of this beauty, and that alone is turning you on, isn't it?"

Fancy couldn't take it anymore. Her words combined with the warm, slick feel of the sleeve wrapping itself around her cock, and the temptations she was putting on him was the final push.

"Yeeeeess!" Fancy hollered, more undignified than he intended. He gritted his teeth as his penis erupted, sending thick, white strands of cum streaming down the toy and onto the bed sheets.

"Oh goodness," Rarity gasped, looking at the mess Fancy left for her. "It seems like I have some cleaning up to do! But at least somepony got some enjoyment out of it."

Fancy Pants sat up, panting and sweating with a small grin on his face. "Well, I have to say this felt better than expected, definitely better than anything my wife has done recently."

Rarity giggled lightly. "Told you that you would enjoy it." She took the cum filled sleeve off his receding bone, tossing it aside. She took note to clean it out later.

"Well a promise is a promise," Fancy responded. "Let me get freshened up and we'll make the transaction."

Yes! Rarity eternally giggled, making sure her outward composer was as dignified as normal. She was happy with the outcome; she managed to make the money offered, and without whoring herself out… fully.

Fancy gave Rarity the check downstairs and put his suit back on, looking as spiffy as he did when he got inside.

"Well, thanks again for the service tonight," Fancy Pants said, holding the mare's hoof and kissing it promptly.

"The pleasure was all mine, darling," Rarity politely responded, smiling softly at his mannerism. Fancy grabbed his hat and headed towards the door.

"I better get going. The misses tend to notice when you're gone all night," he chuckled. "Goodnight, Ms. Rarity."

Rarity waved at the dashing stallion. "Goodnight, Fancy Pants."

Rarity looked at the check again, gushing over the sum amount. She had managed to make a grand two thousand bits in one night, more than she often makes weekly, and all she had to do was get a horny stallion off with the sex toy. A devilish smile began to form on her face, as another idea loomed in her mind.

"Well, I have an idea on how I can make a little extra on the side."

* * *

_Didn't see that one coming did ya? Fancypants!_

_OK, I never saw that coming either, next up will be Earth Ponies, starting with..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I'll let you guys figure it out_


	3. Romps in the Barn

_A Response to ultimateCCC:_

_... __**well I'll be **__..._

* * *

The skies were starry at Sweet Apple Acres. Luna's night sky painted the atmosphere as the wind sang its symphony. It was a perfect setting for a certain farm pony to settle next to a tree and relax. After a long work day, Applejack reveled in relaxing under the shade, her ten gallon hat covering her face and a stick of hay dangling out of her mouth. With her brother gone for the night, she had to take an extra shift, toting the extra wagons of apples to the farm. She happily took on the responsibility, but it still made her a little agitated that he dumped all his work on her for a night with a mare. She wasn't without help though; Big McIntosh's employee, Caramel, offered to work extra hours to help her with her work, leaving her some time free time when she needed it.

"Applejack!" Caramel grunted, pulling the heavy wagon loaded with apples. "Sorry to bother you right now but…"

Applejack sighed and pushed her hat back on top of her head. "Ah got it. Ya need help with the wagon, don't cha?"

Caramel looked at the nonchalant mare nervously, nodding his head. Applejack gave him a wry smile.

"Alrighty then. Ah'll handle the wagon and you. Just make sure none of the apples fall out, ya hear?"

"Y-yes, Applejack," Caramel stuttered. He unlatched the wagon and stepped aside, watching as Applejack latched it onto her back. She pulled the wagon with ease as Caramel trailed behind her. He was watching from the background, blushing as he followed the orange mare.

There was something about the mare that made Caramel's stomach churn. Every opportunity he had to help, he jumped at the task, generally when his boss told him to give her an extra hand. He admired her. Her ambition, her embrace towards work, and her love for her family. Earlier that day though, he realized that he didn't just admire her, but he also liked her. And additionally, he was aroused by her.

Earlier that day, he was tasked with carrying a bucket of apples on his back. He struggled with the job, swaying a little and dropping a few apples, some of which ended up bruised. Applejack, who originally was bucking the apples off the tree, noticed the struggling stallion clumsily carrying the bucket.

"Um, Caramel, ya need help there?" she asked, with more concern about what could potentially happen to her apples. Caramel, however, wanted to impress his crush.

"No, ma'am," he stated. "I have this handled!"

He easily bit those words as he tripped over his front hooves. The bucket careened down the hill, apples rolling out in every direction. Applejack walked over him and gave him a bemused look, causing the golden brown colt to chuckle nervously.

"Sweet Celestia, where does Big Mac find you ponies?" she sighed, shaking her head playfully. Caramel looked away sadly, embarrassed that he failed her.

"Sorry…"

"Eh, it's alright," Applejack stated, patting the colts head. A small hint of red showed on Caramel's face. "Just a little extra work we're gonna have to do now. Might be beneficial to ya since ya get paid by the hour!"

Applejack winked at Caramel, causing him to blush even more. "At any rate, since you're under me 'til Big Mac gets back, Ah'm gonna work ya if ya mess up like this instead of cleaning up for ya. So find the apples that aren't bruised and put em in the barrel. Ah'll handle it once you're done but 'til then, Ah'm gonna buck the rest of these apples."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Caramel obeyed, bringing himself back on his hooves. Before he started working, he took the opportunity to catch a glimpse at Applejack while her back was turned and trotting away. The motion of her bouncing, luscious flanks sent Caramel in a trance. The sweat of her work dripped down her back, making her prize glisten in the hot sun. The things he imagined were beyond the realms of what was appropriate. His thoughts began to go down more perverted territories, making him unsheathe slightly. If only he could…

"Um, Caramel, ya alright in there?" Applejack asked with an eyebrow raised. Caramel jolted back in surprise. Had she been staring at him the entire time?

"Yes, ma'am! I'm alright, ma'am!" he blurted stiffly, causing him to internally face hoof at his action. Applejack rolled her eyes at the comment.

"If ya say so. Just get done with the job by the time the crows come to roost, okay?"

The moment was embarrassing, but Caramel moved past it and focused on what he needed to do at the moment, which was simply follow Applejack as she pulled the wagon with all of her strength. There was something about her that drove Caramel wild. Her unkempt mane painted even more imaginative imagery in his head.

I wonder if she would take it rough. A goofy face formed on his face as he thought about him mounting the country beauty. He found himself slipping into his daydream, becoming stiff from his thoughts.

"So, hon, whatcha thinking 'bout over there?" Applejack asked, snapping Caramel out of his trance.

"Um, nothing really!" he lied smiling widely to deviate the question.

"You gotta be thinking 'bout something! You're back there smiling wider than a dog receiving a bone."

"Oh, well it's just that …well… Big Mac has sure been gone a bit. Wonder what he's doing now."

"If Ah had to guess, probably sleepin' round with some mare right now," Applejack responded.

"That was straightforward," Caramel giggled.

"What else am Ah supposed to say? Ah know exactly what he's doin'. Jerk does this every now and then, leaving me with the rest of the work while he goes off and sleeps with Ah don't even know!"

"But hey, at least you got a little help around now."

The mare turned and chuckled a little. "Yeah, emphasis on the little," she teased. Applejack pulled the wagon to the farm, asking for Caramel to unload the supply into the buckets. Caramel did his best not to mess up the job this time, carefully stashing all the apples in the proper barrels.

"Well even with a few setbacks, Ah say ya did a mighty fine job today!" Applejack complemented, giving a warm smile.

"Thanks, Ms. Applejack," Caramel responded politely. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, I assume?"

A small smile crept onto Applejack's face. "Ya could go home, or you could come to the barn and get a little reward for filling in for my big bro."

"R-reward?" Caramel blinked, surprised by her statement. "But you said it yourself, I was of little help!"

"Ya took that seriously? Sure, ya might be a clutz at times, but you're still a helpful one, nonetheless. Ah personally think ya should be rewarded for taking on my brother's load."

Caramel smiled proudly. The complement gave him a boost of confidence that he hadn't experienced yet. Still, there was one thing plaguing his mind.

"Why do we need to go to the barn?" he asked curiously. Applejack's demeanor turned more devilish. She turned away from the colt and flicked her tail, slightly brushing it against his face.

"Oh, you'll find out when we get there," Applejack giggled, gesturing him to follow her to the barn.

The inside of the barn was spacious and somewhat damp. Most of the animals were closed off and asleep, leaving only the sounds of spontaneous breaths of the farm creatures. The moonlight crept in through the open cracks of the door, which provided the only light source.

"So, what is the reward?" Caramel asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry, Caramel. You're gonna get your reward pretty soon." Applejack went towards the barn door and slowly closed it. The light source slowly faded until it eventually left, leaving nothing but darkness. Caramel became anxious.

"Um, Applejack, what are you doing?" he asked shakily, becoming nervous from the sudden turn of events. Before he knew it, he felt something wrap against his hooves, tying them together and causing him to fall to the ground.

"What's happening?! Applejack!"

All he heard was a small chuckle, as he was lifted and in the darkness and placed on something that was prickly and firm.

"Why are you….mphmh."

Caramel's voice was muffled when the culprit covered his mouth. The chuckling grew slightly sinister. The devious mare went to the candles mounted on the walls and lit them, leaving only a small luminous glow to appear in the barn. Caramel was positioned on top of hay stack, hooves tied so he couldn't move and mouth covered with cloth so he couldn't make any noises.

"Keep struggling and the rope is just gonna get tighter," Applejack stated, trotting closer to the struggling colt. "Though this does make this more fun for me."

Caramel muffled through the cloth, trying to communicate and announce his confusion to Applejack.

"Bet you're wondering why Ah got ya tied up like this huh?" she asked slyly, leaning in on the confused colt. "Well, knowin' what goes on in your little brain when ya think I ain't watchin' is probably along the lines of this."

Caramel's eyes widened by her response. She leaned on his back, positioning herself to where she could reach his ear.

"That's right, hon. Ah know what you be thinkin' when Ah'm not looking," she cooed in his ears, causing nervous sweat to creep down Caramel's brow. "Ah saw ya looking at my flank earlier today when you thought Ah wasn't looking. Ah even saw your little stiffy trying to show out!"

Caramel's face was beet red in embarrassment. He had been caught red-hoofed and he didn't even know she was aware of it. His concerns rose when a sinister, seductive smile formed on the orange mare's face.

"Well Ah just wanna say that Ah ain't the type of mare to take it from another stallion. Ah personally partake in a different rodeo show!" Applejack chuckled and leaned in on Caramel's ear. "In other words, Ah ain't the one who's gonna be _bucked_ tonight."

The words were soft and seductive. She tenderly nibbled on Caramel's ear, arousing Caramel more than he wanted to admit. However, her words were startling to him. What could she possibly mean by "she ain't gonna be bucked"?

"Ah'm sure you gotta lot of questions, but the answers will come once Ah get back. Now don't go nowhere…not that ya have an option." With a small laugh, she left Caramel alone in the soft candlelight of the barn.

The only company Caramel had was his thoughts. Trying desperately to assess the situation, he thought of different possibilities, and possibly find a reason to why he was tied up. Was this some kind of fetish or hers, a kink that she gets out sometimes? He tried to think of what was going on, which became harder as his growing erection started to brush against the bristles of the haystack. The itch became unbearable, and there was nothing he could do to remedy it.

Minutes passed before he heard the barn door creak open. He didn't dare cock his head to see what was going on, mainly out of fear and knowledge of who it was.

"Well look who patiently waited like a good little colt!" Applejack teased. "Just checking on the family, seeing if they were alright, and of course, finding the right toy for tonight!"

_The right toy?_

"Yep, my brother ain't gonna be the only one tonight gettin' lucky!"

Caramel's worries were sent skyrocketing. He refused to look at the toy that Applejack had. His refusal soon faded as he felt something cold poke against his rectum. He squirmed by the sudden press against him and turned around, seeing Applejack wearing a strap on. The silicon dildo was at least ten inches, which alarmed the already shivering colt.

"So you finally took notice, huh?" Applejack cooed as her tone became more seductive. "Like Ah said, Ah partake in a different rodeo show. Ah ain't the submissive type, and Ah don't like being bottomed. So if ya wanna have a night with me, ya gotta play by my rules."

Applejack giggled coyly, opening a bottle of lubricant and rubbing it over the dildo, lathering it to make it slick.

"My bro always teased me by sayin' Ah'm gonna turn somepony gay by doing this to them. That's fine with me, so long as Ah have my fun with them."

_With them!?_ Caramel tensed up when he felt Applejack try to press the dildo into his sphincter. Discomfort filled his body as he muffled through the cloth strapped around his mouth.

"I'd loosen up if Ah were you! It'll hurt a lot less if you don't squirm."

She seemed to have more experience with this than Caramel would think. The question on his mind was how many other stallions have she done this to? Caramel decided to take her advice and loosened up, relaxing a bit and letting the mare take him. The cold, silicon phallus penetrated his whole. If it wasn't for his mouth being strapped by the cloth, his muffles would have been more audible.

"Prepare yourself, Caramel," Applejack whispered into his ears. "Ah'm about to go real deep and play real rough."

Applejack forced herself deeper. She managed to bury the toy to the base, interlocking their bodies together.

"Ah'm gonna stay like this for a few seconds so you can get adjusted to it. Just stay calm and I assure you, this will be the ride of your life."

He didn't really have much of a choice. He braced himself for what was to come. Applejack started to pull the dildo out halfway and pushed it back in rhythmically. Every thrust caused Caramel to jolt a bit, while Applejack grunted and moaned. The base of the strap slapped against her clitoris, still allowing her to receive pleasure from the act. She gritted her teeth and picked sped up, the aroma of her musk and sweat filling the room.

Periodically, she brought her hoof down on Caramel's flanks, causing the sounds of the smacks to echo throughout the air. She brought them down hard enough for the impact to leave marks, though not hard enough to hurt him, though Caramel was practically tearing up at this point.

Caramel grunted through the cloth. He was enjoying it a lot less than the mare screwing him. The silicon dildo assaulted his sphincter, filling his rectum with every thrust. He felt pain, humiliation, and completely conflicting with his initial thoughts, aroused.

"Well well, looks like somepony is startin' to enjoy this, or at least his bone is," she giggled, watching as his erection brushed against the bale of hay. Caramel was embarrassed to admit his arousal of being mounted by the mare. "Since Ah'm such a nice pony, Ah'll help you deal with your little friend."

She brought her hoof towards Caramel's penis and wrapped around it, stroking it slowly. She gradually brought sped up until she was vigorously jerking his schlong, biting down on his ear to display her dominance.

Applejack could hear small, stifled moans escaping Caramel's mouth. She let out a toothy grin as she rubbed his meat, pumping herself in and out of him.

"Glad ya finally enjoying this, hon!" she cooed. "Almost done here."

Caramel was in an odd position. The assault his rectum was receiving both felt good and painful, while a normal hoofjob that still felt like heaven compared to what he was receiving in the back could have felt better if he wasn't brushing against a bale of hay, causing him to itch irritably. It was an awkward mixture of pleasure and discomfort, and Caramel sadly enjoyed it.

It wasn't too long before Caramel reached his limits. The odd anal pleasure combined with Applejack's spanking and hoofjob was enough to push him over the edge. Caramel came on top of the haystack. The sticky substance crept down the edges and smeared on his belly.

"Oh, Caramel, Ah'm getting close too!" Applejack moaned, feeling an orgasm coming on. Devoid of energy, Caramel took Applejack's increase in speed without much hesitation. His only reaction was a small moan with every time their bodies slapped together.

"Ah, Caramel, you feel gooood!" Applejack buried her plastic bone inside of Caramel, riding out her orgasm. Caramel was fairly joyous that she didn't have an actual penis, otherwise his discomfort would have intensified immensely when she came inside of him. Applejack stayed inside of Caramel for a few moments, enjoying the afterglow and licking Caramel's ear.

"Thanks for playing with me tonight, sug," she whispered. She pulled out of him and took off the strap-on. She then untied his hooves and the cloth around his mouth. Caramel was breathing heavily, his face completely flushed from the activity. Applejack smiled warmly, pulling him into a kiss. She wrestled with his submissive tongue for a few seconds before breaking with him.

"Call that a little gift for being a good boy tonight," she purred seductively. Caramel was speechless. The only thing he did was look at the cowgirl who had just assaulted him.

"Ah'll clean up the barn, hon. You should go home and get some rest. Trust me, you're gonna need it."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Caramel panted lightly. He got on his hooves and wobbled towards the exit. He found it very difficult to walk straight, feeling the sting of the activity every time he moved. His flanks also burned from Applejack's excessive spanking. He was very confused about what to think about what had happened. On one hoof, he kind of liked it, but on the other hoof, it was an awkward experience, demeaning in every sense of the word.

There was one thing he knew for sure though: he was no longer going to offer to help Applejack after hours.

* * *

_The Author said:_

_"Well, that's why no one goes to her barn often"_

_Braeburn would love to visit it!_

_I'm not gonna let you find out who's next, because you already know._

_Instead. I'm gonna let you find out who will be the LAST mare._

_Is it __**Fluttershy**__, or __**Rainbow Dash**__?_

_Find out!_


	4. Sweet Candy

_ultimateCCC just guessed the WHOLE list of this story, now it's Pinkie Pie, then it's Fluttershy and lastly RD_

**_Rainbow Dash:_**_Well that's what you get for letting me wait even more_

_Shut up OK?_

* * *

"Pinkie, we're about to close up shop!" Mrs. Cake called out. "Bring down the children!"

The pink mare hopped down the steps with the two twins holstered on her back. A wide grin beamed across her face.

"Alrighty! Here they are!" Pinkie exclaimed passing the two foals over to their mother. "I'll make sure to lock up before you leave!"

"Well, you seem happier than normal, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake stated. "Are you planning something while we're gone?"

"Who, me?!" Pinkie grinned widely. "Why, of course not! I'm just in a really super-duper mood right now!"

The blue mare looked at Pinkie with a curious look. She'd always been a hyper pony, but her face seemed a little too gleeful, especially knowing that she hated parting from the children.

"I know, but you seem a little…"

"Bubbly!" Pinkie interrupted. "Bubblier than normal right!?"

"Well, yeah," Mrs. Cake answered, puzzled about Pinkie's incredibly joyous expression. She was going to question it further, but then realized it wasn't worth it. Pinkie will be her random Pinkie-ish self.

"Okay then. We'll see you in the morning, Pinkie." Mrs. Cake lifted the two sleeping foals on her back and carried them out the door.

"Bye bye, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie waved, watching the storekeeper leave. The pink mare waited until the Cakes walked away in the town streets, making sure they were out of sight. Her grin grew even wider as anticipation filled her.

"Only about thirty minutes before he gets here!" she exclaimed to herself under the soft light of kitchen, bouncing around in anticipation. "Oh please please please please don't take so long!"

The impatient pony waited and waited, checking the window for anypony in sight. Her eccentric attitude waned after waiting for fifteen minutes. She plopped to the ground, sighing sadly.

"Maybe he forgot about me," she whined. Pinkie Pie fell to the floor, hope leaving her completely.

That was, until she heard constant tapping on the door. Her ears perked and she darted towards the door to see who it could possibly be. Opening it, she saw the navy blue colt smiling back at her.

"POKEY!" She pounced on top of him, sending him crashing to the ground below. He looked up to come face-to-face with the beaming mare who tackled him.

"What took you so long!? I was sitting here worried that you had forgotten about tonight! It was nerve-wracking! I was considering going out and looking for you if you didn't show up!"

"Pinkie, it's only been fifteen minutes," Pokey chuckled. "I live on the other side of town, so I don't see how you expected me to show up so quick."

"But the fifteen minutes were soooooo loooong!" Pinkie pouted childishly, slapping her hooves softly on Pokey's chest. He couldn't help but laugh at Pinkie's behavior.

"Well, if you get off of me and invite me in, we can make up for lost time," Pokey suggested, licking his lips so Pinkie would catch on.

"Oh?" The spontaneous mare caught on faster than he had expected, lifting herself off and gesturing him to come inside. Pokey dusted himself off and followed her inside the shop, using his magic to close the door behind him.

"Oh wow, this is exciting," Pinkie stated, back to her bubbly mood. "It has been a while since I ever did this with another colt. I mean, I get some satisfaction with my toy, Mr. Squishy **(LOL, Mr. Squishy?)**, at some times, but that can only do so much and you're really awesome and fun and I think that you're also kinda cute so why not do this with somepony who is… mnph…"

Pokey interrupted Pinkie's long-winded speech by pressing his mouth against hers and snaking his tongue inside. Pinkie was still muffling, trying to continue her speech. She eventually began to moan in his mouth, relinquishing to his warm tongue and exploring his maw, expertly wrestling inside his mouth.

Completely lost in bliss, Pinkie submitted to whatever Pokey wanted, allowing him to push her on top of the counter and position himself over her. After three more minutes of making out, they broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva being the only thing connecting the two. Pinkie was breathing heavily, completely splayed on top of the counter and at the mercy of Pokey. The colt lapped his tongue along Pinkie's body, moving lower and lower, caressing her thighs and squeezing them. Pinkie squeaked out moans of pleasure at his teasing.

Pokey painted his tongue along Pinkie's body until he reached noticeably leaking vagina, eager to drink from her fountain.

"P... Pokey," she moaned out, trying to keep her words coherent. "Thi… this feels really good and all, but I think… oh… we should take this somewhere else."

"Oh, what happened to you waiting for this for so long?" Pokey teased tickling her clit with the tip of her hooves. "I thought I was doing you a favor."

Pinkie wiggled a little at Pokey playing with her pink pearl. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd ravage me where other ponies eat. You already got a little puddle going, Casanova; I don't want to have to clean up too much."

"Do you really care?"

"I wouldn't if kids weren't a factor," Pinkie stated, still trembling from the foreplay.

"I'll keep note of that," Pokey cooed, getting off of the counter. "Well, since I'm such a gentlecolt, how about I let you ride my back while we go to your room so I can finish my snack?"

"Okey dokey!" Pinkie exclaimed shakily, rolling off the counter and positioning herself on top of Pokey, riding him as they headed up the stairs to continue their play session.

Pokey lowered the mare on the bed, leaving her waist hanging off the edge. Pokey spread her legs apart, revealing her still leaking sex. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Think I can outdo Mr. Squishy?" he cooed.

"I don't know. How about digging in so I can find out," Pinkie teased seductively.

It didn't take Pokey anytime to pick up where he left off. He flicked her moist nub rapidly, circling his tongue around her lump. Pinkie closed her leg on his head, holding him in place.

"You're really good at eating me out," she moaned, bearing a small, satisfied smile, "you've done this before haven't you?"

Pokey just smiled at the poofy-haired mare, continuing his services for her, lolling his tongue around her folds. Pinkie bucked her hips as he slipped his tongue inside her vagina, pushing in and out while swirling it around, exploring her cave.

"Oh Pokey! Keep this up and I'll exploooode!"

Pinkie bit down on her lower lip, melting under Pokey's tongue pleasuring her pussy. He used his hooves to grab her haunches, slapping them playfully. Pinkie couldn't hold out any longer.

"Pokey! I'm about to… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Pokey buried his muzzle into her, preparing to drink the sweet nectar she was bound to release. Streams of hot, sticky fluids shot into his mouth and face. Pokey got his fill of Pinkie's flow of juices, and swallowed what managed to find its way into his mouth. He let go of her and joined her on the bed, watching her as she panted and quivered, her tongue lolling out like a puppy.

"So, what did you think?" Pokey asked, stroking Pinkie's wild hair. Pinkie rolled to her side, facing Pokey and smiled widely.

"Yep! Definitely better than Mr. Squishy!"

Pokey laughed, lying beside his partner with his hooves on his chest. "Well, all we have to do now is sit here for a while and I can do that to you again."

"Why wait?!" Pinkie asked confused before half closing her eyes in seductive way. "How about I get a little taste of what you have?"

Pokey frowned a little, inching away from the pink pony.

"Um, I'd rather we wait so I could service you again," Pokey refused, grinning awkwardly.

"Nonsense! This is Pinkamena Diane Pie you're talking about, and Pinkie doesn't leave another pony unsatisfied!"

"No it's alright, Pinkie. I don't have to…"

Pokey couldn't finish his sentence before Pinkie crawled over to his lap and lowered her hoof to his pelvis. She began playing with Pokey's sheath, anticipating his erection. Pokey tried to avoid being aroused, but his body had other intentions.

"I can't wait to give it a taste," Pinkie purred, licking her lips and playing with Pokey's testes. "I bet it tastes as sweet as candy!"

"Pinkie, please don't…"

Pokey's penis began to reveal itself. It hardened under Pinkie's touch, eventually becoming fully erect. However, it didn't make it too far in length once it finally revealed itself.

"Wow, is this it?!" Pinkie replied, holding back a giggle.

"Yeah, make it worse why don't you?" Pokey pouted blushing in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine, really!" Pinkie stated trying to get Pokey to lighten up. "It's actually really cute!"

Pinkie squished her face with her hooves and started making faces at the shaft. "Hey there, little guy! Aren't you the most adorable wittle thing I ever saw on a pony! Pokey, do you take care of the little guy?"

"PINKIE!" Pokey hissed in agitation. His erection began to recede due to his humiliation. "I get it! I'm not hung like a horse, okay! It doesn't help that you're teasing me about it."

"I'm sorry," Pinkie apologized, quivering her lips and giving a small saddened expression. "I can still work with it. I just want to make you feel good."

"Just forget it." Pokey rolled off of his back and sat on the bed, looking away from Pinkie. "You wouldn't get much enjoyment out of it anyways."

Pinkie put a hoof to her chin, trying to find a way to return the favor without sucking him down. She looked at Pokey, sighing and looking highly disappointed. She couldn't help but feel kind of bad for the blue, swirly-maned colt with the long horn…

Wait, that was it!

"Pokey, I don't have to play with your friend down below in order for you to get satisfied right?!"

The colt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Pinkie smiled seductively and wiggled her way towards Pokey. His eyes widened as she came face to face with her.

"I'm talking about your friend on your head." She cooed, kissing his forehead and continuing upwards. She licked the base of his horn, streaking her way up to the tip. Pokey gasped at the unexpected pleasure he was receiving.

"P... Pinkie, I would advise against… ooh… doing that," Pokey suggested, trying to stifle his sounds of pleasure. Pinkie just giggled at Pokey.

"Why would I stop? You apparently seem to like it since you were just moaning a second ago!" Pokey's face flushed when Pinkie pointed that out, causing her to giggle some more. "Don't worry Pokey, I'll make you feel real good!"

Without another word, Pinkie wrapped her lips around Pokey's long horn and bobbed her head. She kept the rhythm going, swirling her tongue around his horn. Pokey panted, enjoying Pinkie's moist lips wrapped around him. It rivaled the pleasure of getting his shaft serviced. Pinkie blew on him a little while longer, becoming extremely aroused. Pokey noticed that her vulva was leaking onto the sheets. After a few more licks, Pinkie relinquished his horn from his mouth.

"Hmm, I wonder…" She smiled widely, showing her full set of pearly whites. Pokey was confused on why Pinkie was so happy, until she turned around and displayed her love tunnel to him. She stood on her hooves and positioned herself above Pokey's head. It didn't take him that long to realize what she was doing.

"Wait! Pinkie don't…"

Pinkie ignored Pokey's pleads and lowered herself on his horn, jolting as her vagina hit the tip.

"Oooh, pointy!"

She carefully sunk into the horn, making sure not to damage her insides, and slowly moved her hips up and down. It felt awkward, but after some adjustment, Pinkie found herself enjoying it immensely.

"Oh Pokey!" she moaned, speeding up the pace and swaying her hips to gain more pleasure. "I think I prefer your horn over your little cute penis any day!"

Pokey bit down on his lower lip as Pinkie sunk his horn deeper inside her, eventually taking it from the hilt. With her pussy resting on top of Pokey's head, she gyrated her hips, leaking fluids on Pokey's mane.

Pinkie bounced lightly and moaned with each press, leaving a trail of her arousal leaking down Pokey's horn.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna explode again!" Pinkie exclaimed, picking up the pace.

Pokey noticed his horn glowing. He was reaching his limits as well, and knew this wouldn't bode well for Pinkie.

"Okay, that's enough! Get off now before…"

"I can't… I can't hold it anymore!" Pinkie moaned at the top of her lungs, releasing a second stream of liquids careening down Pokey's face. His horn's glow intensified as he felt the results of her sexual services taking effect.

"PINKIE!"

Without warning, a beam of magic trusted into Pinkie, propelling her off of his horn and onto the hardwood floor with a thud. Pokey let the euphoria wane before checking in on Pinkie.

"Pinkie, are you alright?"

No response. Just Pinkie lying on the ground, still leaking and riding out her orgasm.

"Pinkie?!"

The Cakes and Pokey waited in the lounge of the hospital, waiting for the results to come back. Pokey was extremely nervous, looking back at the concerned shop owners who were glaring him down. If Pinkie didn't come out alright, it would be his head.

After what felt like eons, Nurse Redheart stepped out of the operation room and walked towards the Cakes.

"So how is she?" Mrs. Cake asked worriedly.

Redheart sighed. "She'll be fine. Just a minor concussion from the impact."

"That's a relief," Mrs. Cake replied, turning her attention to Pokey. "Young stallion, why on earth did you allow her to do such a foolish thing!?

"Allow? I urged her not to!" Pokey defended. "I'm genuinely sorry, but it's not my fault!"

"You could have just left and said no, and then Pinkie wouldn't be in this situation! Furthermore, you never had to accept her offer in the first place! You should have been doing something more eventful instead of doing that with…"

"Honey, calm down," Mr. Cake said, placing a hoof on her back. "We can't fault him for doing something everypony at that age does."

Mrs. Cake sighed, "I guess you're right. Still though, I wish this young man would have urged her to do things the more natural way."

Pokey shifted his eyes away from the couple. He didn't want his disposition to be brought back up.

"She's awake now, but it's best if she stays here for a few days to make sure she's perfectly fine. She did say she wanted to talk to this young colt here, if that's okay with you two."

Mr. Cake nodded to his wife, approving in letting Pokey see Pinkie.

"It's fine with us," Mrs. Cake agreed.

"Well alright then. Mr. Pokey, please follow me."

Pokey followed the nurse into the operation room. Pinkie was nestled in the covers, eating a plate of apple sauce and salad. A bandage was wrapped around her head as well as an ice pack to ease the headache.

"Pokey!" she exclaimed, holding her hooves out in anticipation for a hug. He trotted to her and wrapped his hooves around her, hugging her tightly.

"Wow, what a night that was! One second I'm riding on top of your horn, and the next second, I'm waking up in a hospital!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, by the way," Pokey apologized. "I should never had…"

"What's to be sorry about! You made this little pony feel really really good last night! Didn't it feel good to you as well?!"

"Well yeah but…"

"Then there's nothing to be apologetic about! Last night was a party, and you know how much I love parties! If anything, I should be thanking you for such a good time!"

Pokey couldn't help but smile. Good, old Pinkie; nothing seemed to faze her, even an orgasm sending her halfway across the room.

"Soooo…. when do you think we can do that again?"

Pokey's eyes twitched at her question.

"AGAIN!?"

* * *

_Pinkie, you sex crazed animal! Well, pony..._

_As ultimateCCC predicted, next up will be Fluttershy, and the last one you already know_

**_Rainbow Dash:_**_I'm already wet here ya know?!_

_SHUT UP!  
_


End file.
